


Is There Any Other Kind of Pain

by stevetonyedits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Sad, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetonyedits/pseuds/stevetonyedits
Summary: SteveTony video edit to "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Tommee ProfittWise men say, "Only fools rush in." But I can't help falling in love with you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Is There Any Other Kind of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my Tony, [irconshield](link%20to%20ao3), for her support and superior editing advice.

I said we'd lose. You said, "We'll do that together too."

Well guess what, Cap? We lost. And you weren't there. _Liar_.


End file.
